Ring in Christmas
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: Come on Chuck, it's Christmas. Can you try for once to be a cheerful person?" Warning, AU and partial RPS. Slash warning too!


**Title: "Ring" In Christmas  
Pairing: Chuck/Nate (Gossip Girl), Ed Westwick/Chace Crawford (Actors)  
Rating: G  
Summary: "Come on Chuck, it's Christmas. Can you try for once to be a cheerful person?"  
**

**Chuck let out a soft sigh before nodding. "You know it's not in my vocabulary though," he muttered before getting off of the bed. "Come on, let's go see what Santa left."**

Author Notes: Since rumour has it there are no Christmas fics around these days, I wrote one. I really am proud with how this turned out, and it supposedly can get a few laughs out of anyone.  
Dedication: For that girl who was pissed off with the lack of Christmas fics. She knows who she is, and if she doesn't then I'ma smack her and her fake Hannah Montana name.

* * *

"Chuck, get up." Chuck growled lightly at the person who was trying to wake him before turning over on the bed and burying his head under a pillow. "Come on Chuck, it's time to wake up." A hand made its way onto Chuck's back and started rubbing it lightly. "Wake up." Chuck growled again and swatted at the hand, but couldn't reach it. "Chuck Bass get your lazy ass up!" The hand roughly shook Chuck, earning a shout from the teen.

"What the hell do you want?" Chuck asked as he sat up in the bed, looking at his blonde haired torturer. The man merely smiled as he looked at his agitated opposite. "Nate, what the hell?"

Nate smiled. "Come on Chuck, it's Christmas!" Chuck frowned and dove back to his pillows, earning a small frown from Nate. "Chuck…" Nate sighed before attacking Chuck with ticking on his back. Chuck squirmed beneath Nate but said nothing. "Chuck, get up. We have to see what Santa brought us."

Chuck frowned before looking up at Nate. "Nate, stop it. We all know by now that Santa does not e-" Chuck was cut off by a pair of lips enclosing his.

"Don't say that Bass," Nate said as he pulled away from the gentle kiss. "Don't ruin the Christmas spirit. We all know you need some of it." Chuck shook his head as he looked at Nate. "Come on Chuck, it's Christmas. Can you try for once to be a cheerful person?"

Chuck let out a soft sigh before nodding. "You know it's not in my vocabulary though," he muttered before getting off of the bed. "Come on, let's go see what Santa left." A hint of a smile appeared on his face as Nate jumped off the bed with a wide grin. Nate clasped onto Chuck's hand and they travelled down the hallway to see what was under the Christmas tree. "Morning Britta," Chuck said to the maid that was currently setting up a casual breakfast in the living room.

She looked up from her task and bowed lightly to Chuck before replying. "Good morning mister Bass. Is there anything you'll be needing today?" Chuck nodded and Britta let out a silent sigh. "What is it sir?"

"Go home and spend time with your family Britta," Chuck said with a brief smirkish smile. "That's what I need you to do." Britta looked up at Chuck with wide eyes before nodding.

"Yes mister Bass. Yes. Thank you!" She smiled and walked up to him before hugging him quickly. "Thank you!" Chuck nodded before pulling away from her. "Have a lovely Christmas mister Bass." She hugged him one more time before leaving the room with a wide smile on her face.

After she left, Nate looked at Chuck before kissing him lightly. "That was very kind of you mister Bass," he said with a smile.

"Shut up," Chuck replied before sitting down on the white leather couch. "You told me to be nice, so I'm being nice. That doesn't give you the right to call me mister Bass. It's Chuck to you." Nate laughed as he sat down next to Chuck and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"Fine then Chuck," Nate whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Is it time to open presents now?" Chuck nodded with a small frown and Nate jumped off of the couch to grab the boxes from under the tree.

There wasn't much, because they all knew that if there was anything they ever wanted they could get it with the snap of their fingers. The benefit of living on the Upper East Side gave them the assurance that no matter what, they'd be secure money wise. Nate had had the unfortunate experience of knowing what it was like to not have anything at a point in his life, but Chuck had come in and rescued him from his poverty state.

Chuck looked at Nate and a small smile graced his lips as he watched him pile the packages in his arms. Chuck had never been this happy in his life as he was right now and it was all because of Nate. Nate had rescued him from his depression after his father had died and now he was back to his happy state of security. The only issue he currently had was with Blair.

Blair now hated him. After she had told him she loved him, Chuck pushed her aside in his realization for his deep attachment to Nate. Luckily, Nate had returned the feelings or else that might have been enough to push Chuck over the edge right after his father's death.

Chuck was pulled out of his memories by the weight of packages in his lap. "What is all this?" Chuck asked as he looked at Nate. Nate merely shrugged before attacking his own much smaller pile of presents. Chuck looked at his packages, checking the names on the tags.

He set aside all of the ones that were from people who meant nothing to him and stared at the two remaining packages. "Hey Nate," Chuck said as he looked up at the boy. "Where's your present?"

"I have it still. It's not time for it yet." Chuck looked at Nate curiously. "Don't worry Chuckie. You'll get your present."

"Don't call me that," Chuck grumbled before shoving Nate. He then carefully unwrapped his presents, amused by the addition of two useless items to his collection. "Okay, Christmas presents opened. Now what?"

Nate looked at Chuck with a frown on his face. "Chuck, you only opened two presents. What about all the others?" Chuck shrugged. "You're just not going to open them?"

"I just don't find a need for Christmas presents Nate," Chuck replied with a sigh. "They're worthless and most of the time people completely misinterpret the person they're buying for and they end up getting something completely horrible for them and it goes to whatever charity the person drops it off at. Christmas is worthless."

Nate looked at Chuck with a sad face. "You can't honestly believe that Chuck," Nate whispered as he set his pile of presents aside so he could cuddle up next to Chuck. "You can't honestly say that something so magical like Christmas is worthless, especially since you remember what happened last Christmas."

Chuck chewed on his lip lightly before looking at Nate. "Well, it's not completely worthless," he answered as he gently intertwined his hand with Nate's. "I just don't understand why people make such a big deal about it."

Nate squeezed Chuck's hand as he looked at his boyfriend. "Christmas is love," he replied simply. "It's beautiful, heartwarming and everyone looks forward to it. We need Christmas just as much as we need people. It's what makes the world go 'round." He looked at Chuck for a minute before reaching into his pajama pocket and pulling out a small wrapped box. "Christmas gifts mean the world if delivered properly," Nate said in a soft voice before pressing the box into Chuck's hands. "Merry Christmas Chuck."

Careful fingers managed to get the paper off the box before stopping in their tracks. "Nate, what the hell is this?" Chuck asked as he looked at the blue velvet box in his hands.

"Just open it Chuck," Nate replied with a gentle smile. Chuck muttered something under his breath before opening the box. His eyes went wide as he looked at the contents.

"Nate, you can't be-"

"Absolutely serious?" Nate finished for Chuck. "Of course I am. I worked all year to earn enough money to pay for that and now's better than ever." Nate pulled a small gold band out of the box and held it up to Chuck. "Will you be mine Charles Bass?"''

Chuck looked from the ring to Nate before leaning forward and kissing him. "I already am Nathaniel Archibald, and I don't need a ring to prove it."

Nate smiled before pressing his lips to Chuck's in a passionate kiss. He slipped the ring onto Chuck's finger as he kissed him before letting go of Chuck's hand so he could then tangle it in Nate's hair, pulling them into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

"I love you," Nate whispered breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss. Chuck grinned before kissing Nate lightly.

"I love you too." Nate smiled as he slipped his arms around Chuck's thin but muscular frame so he was holding him.

"You know, if people could see how kind and gentle the real Chuck Bass is they might go into shock."

Chuck shook his head as he smiled. "No, if people could see how kind and gentle the real Chuck Bass is, they'd all die from disbelief." Nate laughed at Chuck's statement before kissing him once more.

"CUT!"

Ed and Chace pulled apart and looked over to find their director furiously jumping out of his seat. "Who the hell turned our Gossip Girl Christmas special gay!?" The nervous writers looked from one to another as they tried to figure out which one had slipped that scene into the script.

Over on the set, Chace smiled. "It wasn't us now was it Ed?" he asked before tightening his grip on his real life boyfriend.

Ed shook his head. "No Chace, it most definitely wasn't us," he smirked as he briefly let his eyes wander over to the director, who was now swearing out the entire room.

Chace and Ed let a knowing smile slip between the two of them before Ed pulled Chace into a passionate kiss, allowing them to fade out of the world that disapproved of their actions, on screen or not. They didn't know that the camera was still recording, nor did they care. All that mattered was one another.

Three days later when the footage was released on YouTube, the two men didn't mind. They sat in front of their computer together, watching what they had filmed with smiles on their faces.

This would be a Christmas that Gossip Girl would never forget.


End file.
